Across Worlds
by oceanpeir
Summary: Steven Kain, an anthro FBI agent finds out about human woman in the all anthro world. he set's out to help her, will he fall for her? lots of sexual tension in the fourth chapter guess that sort of gives away the story
1. My Life

Chapter 1 : My life

Hey, my name is Steven and this is the story of how I met the woman of my dreams. This all starts with me waking up in the morning to get

ready for work.

I wake up the way I usually do, the blare of my alarm in my ear and flashing dial of its display. Not one of the most appeasing ways to get up

but that's how I do it every morning. The sheets slide off my fur as I get out of bed to start the day. I start with my daily workout routine, push

ups, plank squats and then do a set of every thing on my home gym. I work up a bit of a sweat, my fur slightly sticking to my muscular body,

then I head to the bathroom to have my morning shower. I guess this is as good as any place to describe myself as I see myself in my

bathroom mirror. I'm an artic wolf with dark red hair, blue eyes and a nicely muscular build. I've got a attractive face and mussel, this makes

most of my female coworkers at the F.B.I. stare somewhat but none of them are my type, I think I'm looking for something a little more, more

than someone who likes me for my looks. As I step into the shower I start to think about what my day might be like today. Maybe I'll catch

some drug dealers, protect a witness while undercover even. But no I think this will just be another day at the office, sitting at my desk, filling

out paper work and wasting the day away, oh how wrong I was. I step out of the shower and towel down quickly, though not too quickly,

wouldn't want to soak my clothes, I dress in a pair of jeans and my signature FBI tank top, another thing off the to-do list . I go downstairs

quickly to eat my breakfast of sausage, eggs, toast, and a drink of cookies and cream protein shake. What can I say; I go through a lot of

calories in a day. Finished with that I grab my keys off the counter, grab my coat, and head out the door.

Work was exactly as I had predicted it would be, sure there was a lot of paperwork on the drug cartels and the undercover agents but was I

one of them, no not by a long shot. I slouched my large body in the almost fitting desk chair and started thinking about my life again, the

seventh time this week, was I happy where I was? Sure, I was I loved my job, even if there was nothing to do some of the time that and there

was my boss, but I could live with him. Then why was I unhappy? Was it because my love life just wasn't up to stat? That must be it! I wasn't a

virgin, I done that dirty deed plenty of times in my university days; girls couldn't keep their hands off me. No I think it was because I hadn't yet

found the one woman who I could spend the rest of my days with. The perfect woman. It was at that time my boss, a self important racoon

named Hurrahs, decided to ever so rudely shake me from my day dreams by "accidentally" spilling some very hot coffee on my head. Ooohh I'm

sooo sorry for being so blatantly irresponsible. Hurrahs said this dripping with sarcasm. I hope you weren't doing anything important. No sir, I

said, me teeth clenched. Hurrahs Laughed and walked away. Man I hated that guy, id been meaning to get back at him for some time now, but

nothing seemed appropriate enough, so I had let it slide. Well first things first, I had to get this coffee out of my hair and shirt. First I tried to

soak up some of the coffee up with the drier parts of my tank top then to sort of hide the wetness of my shirt from the other FBI agents I threw

on my coat and went to the staff washroom to better clean myself. Thankfully I do have some skill at being inconspicuous and easily managed

to make it to the washroom without being laughed at. Once inside I locked the door and surveyed the damage. My hair was still some what

wet and smelled strongly of coffee; my shirt looked odd with dark stains from the black coffee. I took off my shirt and started to rinse it under

the tap thankfully no coffee got through the shirt to my fur, I would have had to have a shower if that happened. Once I was sure that there

was no more coffee in the shirt I put it aside and started to rinse my hair. This was a more difficult job since I do have a LOT of hair. I was just

finishing rinsing my hair when I heard the door knob rattle. Hey, said a voice, the doors locked, don't worry said another I know how to pickem.

Uhoh, I though, I don't want anybody to see me this way. Quickly I grabbed my wet stuff and went into one of the far toilet stalls; hopefully I

thought they might not check them. I was just closing the stall door when I heard a loud click. See said the second voice told you I could do it.

The door opened, hump said the first voice much more clearly now, there doesn't seem to be any one in here. Probably just one of the staff

playing tricks on us said the second voice; you know how they like to do that. The two voices went over to the urinals and started talking about

something that caught my interest, hey Ralph, said the second voice in a hushed whisper, have you seen "it" yet? What, replied Ralph. The

thing they found out in the woods the other day, replied the second voice, the thing that doesn't have a tail and has no fur. Peter, said Ralph,

there's lots of furries like that, the naked mole rats you know. Ralph, Peter said sharply, the mole rats do have tails, and besides it doesn't

have whiskers or a mussel either. Oh, Ralph said, now that is interesting, where are we keeping it? Right now it's being held in one of the

holding cells in the basement, it's going to be shipped out to a research facility in a few days, and maybe we can find out more about this this

thing. Any way it could escape Ralph adds, doing up his zipper. No says peter, also doing up his zipper, while trying to capture it, it tripped and

broke its leg it won't be going anywhere unless we want it too. As they leave I start to wonder about this creature that the FBI has brought in.

it sounded interesting enough that I might just decide to go and see what it might be.


	2. Her

Chapter 2: Her

The next day I went through my daily morning routine, again dressed in my signature FBI tank top and jeans I head downstairs for breakfast. As I  
eat my sausage and eggs, my mind starts think about this creature the FBI has found. They are obviously keeping it hush, hush since I haven't

read about it in the paper. I keep wondering what it might be, is it a guy or a girl or even does this species have different sexes. I have to say

this has definitely piqued my curiosity. I resolve to investigate more at work that day.

It's definitely a girl, you can tell by the width of the hips and the breasts on her chest and her long dark luscious hair . I had waited till the end of

the day to make my little trip. It had taken me an hour to sneak my way past security and into the viewing room adjacent to hers, she couldn't

see me thanks to the one way glass but for some reason I think she knew she was being watched. She kept looking at the glass as if searching

for some one, at one time her eyes rested on me, a look of sorrow and fear in her eyes, and then they passed over me to resume their search.

This felt all wrong, this was a sentient creature being held against her will, and her only crime was that of being different. Thankfully she was

resting in a state of the art hospital bed there was a splint on her broken leg and an IV in her arm. Though you could tell that the pain killer was

making her sleepy, she refused to sleep. I admire her resolve; I find that quality attractive in women. Quickly I put a loop on the video system,

this is someone I have to meet, in the back of my mind I hear a little voice saying "you'll get it for this!" I shove it farther back in my head

hopefully it wont voice its opinions anymore. I get to her door take a deep breath and walk in. she just stares at me a look of shock on her face,

her mouth slightly open, hi, I say nervously, "hi! I curse myself, is hi the best thing I can come up with!". She looks at me for a few seconds then

she too responds with a simple hi. With my hands behind my back I shuffle nervously, well, I say, isn't this sort of weird. She looks at me for

another second and she nods. Good, I think to myself, I'm doing just fine so far. Look, I say getting to the point, the reason why I'm here at the

moment is because the FBI here is planning on sending you to a research facility, most likely you'll be kept there for the rest of you life, I don't

think anyone deserves something like that so, I clear my throat, in the immortal words of Arnold Schwarzenegger, come with me if you want to

live, I said this with my best impression and was hoping that the significance of the pun might be known. She just stares at me and starts to

chuckle, well; she says to her self, I guess there are SOME semblances. This is the first time I have heard her speak, her voice almost musical, and  
her laugh, oh her laugh. Kay, I say with a smile on my lips, just wait here a moment, I… I'll find a way to get you out of here. As I back up to the

door she still watches me, her eyes following my every step. As I go to close the door behind me she gives me a little wink and slight smile.

Flustered I close the door. That was nothing like what I had expected, from the way those two agents had been talking about her i was more

expecting something from out of The Thing. She, of course, was nothing like that. Yes, I had to admit, she was quite different. She didn't quite

have the same body structure as mine no tail my mind throws out sarcastically, she didn't have claws or fur either but she still was the figure of

womanhood. Keep focus, my conscience yells at me, we have to figure out a way for her to escape, we both know she doesn't deserve to go

where they're taking her. Immediately i start thinking up plans. I could possibly dress her up as a janitor and escort her out. No they've got facial

recognition at all the doors. I think harder this time, I know, I could get a janitor to wheel her out in a crate, they wouldn't check to see what was

in it if the top was nailed down. This I decide is the best course of action. Thankfully I knew just the janitor to talk to. Sytheas was a greyish

salamander who didn't know how not to get the best of people. If you ever wanted something at the agency, like maybe getting those new

infrared goggles sooner than later he could getem for ya. But the more you wanted something, or if it looked like he might be able to get some

more money out of you, sure as hell he would. Cafeful not to get caught I sneak my way back up to the main level and start my search for the

slimy guy. I find him mopping up the washroom that I had overheard the agents talking in. once I started checking the stalls Sytheas knew I

needed something. He leaned his mop against the wall and waited for me to finish my search. As I turned around I met his large smiling face, I

noticed that he had lost a few more teeth. Well well well, if it isn't Steven Kain, I'm surprised that some one like you would come to me fore

something. He looked at me knowingly. So, he said, what sort of business are you in need of, some medicinal drugs perhaps, or maybe one of

those new anti listening devices which you have demonstrated, he nodded his head at the stalls, that you need. You know I'm no druggy, and

you know that I prefer a manual search, just to be very sure no person is listening. I am here because I need something moved. I say this with a

straight face knowing that if I revealed anything the price would double. Oh, he says slowly, and might I ask what it is that needs moving? That's

only a need to know basis. I hope, that if I made it sound like it was FBI business he wouldn't charge so much. A need to know hmm, Sytheas

says with a slight smirk, okay I can move this need to know for you, but it's going to be pretty expensive. An hour and a half later I was standing

a few doors down from the womans cell with a large crate. I had managed to persuade her that this was the best way for our escape. She was

like me sceptic about the idea. But under the circumstances it was the best i had. Just then I spotted Sytheas coming down the hall, a trolley in

his hands and a blank look on his face. Here it is, I say as I step forward and gesture at the crate its lid already nailed down. Silently he slips the

forks under the trolley and begins to go down the hall to the service elevator. Remember I say running up next to him bring it out back and load it

in the back of my SUV you'll get paid then. He nods once and the elevator doors close. I get to the service entrance first. As I wait I consider what

I just instigated. If this was ever found out I would be screwed, I'd lose my job obviously, probably fined a great deal too. But jail? Probably not

either, if they wanted to keep her a secret they would not be able to raise the charges and risk they're discovery. After a few more minutes of

waiting in anticipation the double doors I had been watching opened and Sytheas with the crate walked through. You're lucky I'm such a great liar  
Steven, he says as he moved the trolley behind my vehicle. Some lackey guard wanted to bust open the crate to see inside. He grins at me. But I

informed him that there was the remains of one of the more questionable experiments the labs downstairs cooked up was in there, stupid guard

didn't even realise that there are no labs down there. So, he says, where's the dough I haven't all day. I take out my wallet and finger $300

worth of bills out. A little more, he says, eyeing my hand. Regrettably I pull out another hundred. Was that so hard, he mocks. He turns away and

whistles his way back through the doors of the building. I look down at the box and think to myself, he could have helped me lift it.


	3. Some Changes Are to Be Made

Chapter 3: some changes are to be made

I back my SUV into the garage attachment of my house being careful to have enough room to unload the crate. I put it into park and turn off the

engine. Usually I would head upstairs and have a shower after a long day of work but today was different today I had company. I moved to the

back of the SUV popped the back and lifted the crate from the back of the trunk; this was moderately difficult since the crate was so big. I put it

down in the workshop area of my garage and started to remove the nailed in lid with the back of a hammer. As I removed the last nail the lid flew

off almost hitting my face. I lose my balance and land on my butt. I look up and see her stepping out of the crate with all the dignity she was able

to bear, considering she was in a paper gown and had a splint on her arm she did very well. She looks over to see me on the floor my legs spread

and rubbing my sure to be bruised rump. She certainly was thinking this all to funny starts to laugh her silvery laugh at my expense. Sorry, she

says through her laughter, but I just couldn't stand another moment in that awful crate, your back tends to get VERY stiff. She again looks at my

wide spread form on the ground, you know that that looks really cute you know. I blush and rub the back of my head; no one said anything I'd

done before was cute. She reaches out her hand to help me to my feet; I was just about to take it when she flinches back. What I ask curiously, I

was sure I had done nothing to frighten her. I then noticed that she was looking at my clawed hands. Oh, I say, noticing that she did not have

the same claws but a more flat blunt nail. Sorry I didn't realise that that might be weird for you. It's alright, she says taking my hand and helping

me up, I wasn't expecting it to be so… different. But since I'm here there are probably lots of things I will have to get used too. Well it's starting to

get late so I might as well show you around the house and where you'll be staying. I unlock the garage door and enter the house. Okay so here's

the laundry room as we go through on the right is the kitchen and the left in the dining room, it's not used much though, and just to the right of

that is the living room complete with big screen TV. Behind that half wall by the kitchen are the stairs and upstairs are my bedroom the guest

bedroom and office. Unfortunately the bedrooms do share one washroom so we'll have to be careful about that. As I was saying this she walked

casually behind me nodding at the appearance and layout of my home. So, is every thing to you liking? I say this while doing a grand sweep of

the house a lopsided grin on my face. Instead of a small chuckle as I expect she again flinches. Okay I say with mock exasperation. What did I do

this time? …Teeth. What's wrong with my teeth I say turning to a mirror on the wall. My teeth are fine, I say turning back to her, in fact their the

best in the FBI. No, she says and opens her mouth, they're very large, and she points at her teeth. Well I guess there are a great many

differences. With a shrug of my shoulders. Well I think we'll learn what the differences are while you're here, you're not going to go anywhere

with that leg broken. Too right, she agreed. First lets see if you eat the same as me, I say coyly, which way does the food go in? She smiles and

point's at her mouth and says ahh. Good, I say, were on the right track. Now what do you like to eat? A chicken salad if you can make it. So you're

an omnivore? I ask a little surprised; I would have thought you to be a carnivore. No, I eat both veggies and meats, so are you telling me that

you only eat meat? Of course, I say, I am a wolf after all. Let me guess you like your meat raw, she asks a questioning look on her face. No I like

my meat very rare but I also like my meat to be somewhat warm. Interesting, she says to herself, oh well could you get on to preparing dinner it

is late after all. At once my lady, I bow and sweep my arm, only to knock it against the island counter. I pause for a second, pain flashing across

my face. In a low voice I say to no one in particular, I think I hit my funny bone. Well she says, walking over to inspect the damage isn't that ironic.

I flash a smile, thankfully she doesn't flinch. You know what's funny I asked, raising myself from my swooped position. What. I never got your

name. Neither did I, she says. So let this be our introduction. I offer my hand. My name is Steven Kain an Artic wolf. She takes my hand and

shakes. A pleasure to meet you Mr. Kain my name is Victoria Well's a Human. the pleasure is all mine I assure you, I kneel down and lick her hand.

She giggles. I look up at her, what was so wrong about that? From where I come from, she answered we do it a little differently, here let me

show you. She stood on the tips of her toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Her hair was right in my face and couldn't help but take in a long

breath of her sent. It was sweet and strangely exotic. She pulled away, not noticing the reaction she had caused, and smiled at me. See, you can

definitely tell the difference. Oh, yes I can, barely loud for even my self to hear. What was that? , she asked. Oh nothing now how about dinner.

Well she said with a sight and leaning back, that was probably the best chicken salad I've ever had. Heh, not bad for my first try, I answer

smugly. But she said, you should really try to improve on your meals you know, all I saw you do was throw a piece of steak on the pan sear it for

a minute then throw it on a plate, don't you ever try different spices or something? Well, I say to her, to me that little dish you ate was completely

foreign and very weird, not to mention that you didn't even eat all of it. She looks toward the platter of a plate that had still half her meal on it.

She looked back at me, another thing you should know is that I don't have as large a stomach as you, I don't eat as much. Well I guess we both

have things we don't like about the other; thankfully these are only minor things. I'm sure we'll get along while your staying here. I guess I put

you meal in the fridge for tomorrow. While I'm doing the dishes why don't you go upstairs and find some clothes in my drawers, I'm sure that the

paper gown is quite draftee, a little bit of a grin spreads across my face.

As I head up the stairs my eyes keep picking out the differences in this world I find myself in. the first thing of course was the fact that all the

people were different types of animals. The next thing I noticed as I was halfway up the stairs was that all the handrails in this world seemed to

be made of metal. I guess because half the population had claws. But other than that there were not as many differences to be seen, there

appeared to be the same technologies and organisations even movie stars, according to one of Steven's earlier comments. But the world was still

so alien in that your still on earth but in Jurassic park sort of way. It then hit me "Arnold Schwarzenegger"! could this be some sort of twisted

paradox reality exactly the same as my reality but with these subtle twists. Was there another more animalish me in this world. I couldn't think of

it. I reached the top of the stairs and opened the first door it looked like it was the guest bedroom a nicely made bed with decent curtains and

furniture. I heard Steven calling from down stairs, THIRD DOOR! I yelled back JUST FIGURED THAT OUT. Guessing then that the second door led to

the multi room bathroom, I stepped into his bedroom. It could have been any university students bedroom, it still had some clothes on the floor

pants that had holes in the back for a tail I might ad but still pants. There was a home gym at the far end of the room with plenty around it and a

rack of dumbbells and other weights and a rack across the wall. No wonder he stays so fit, my subconscious says. Ugh I say, I can't think of him

like that, he's not even the same species. Pushing that out of my mind though maybe not too too far. I start to look through his dresser, trying to

find something that would remotely fit me. After looking for a minute I find that to be impossible. So I decide to find the biggest shirt, maybe then I

could wear it like a dress or something. I find a nice long turtle neck. That on him might have been showing more than a bit of muscle. On me I

had to roll up the sleeves and wear a belt around the middle to keep myself from looking like a ghost. This was probably the best ensemble I

could get it would have to do

I was just finishing putting away the last of the pots and pans when Victoria made her appearance. She was stunning I had to consciously keep

my jaw from dropping. She had found one of my old beige turtlenecks and rolled up the sleeves and put o thick leather belt around her waist. She

made that shirt look like it was the most fashionable short dress out there. Our eyes met and she could see the look of awe upon my face. She

smiled that small smile of hers. But it faded too quickly. Wow I said as she reached the bottom of the stairs, you look great, I only thought you'd

just find a shirt and put it on. She smiled a little, it was difficult to find anything that could possibly fit I had to improvise.


	4. The First Night

Chapter 4: the first night

Well I said ripping my eyes from her beautiful body, it's almost time for bed and you don't look too clean. Yeah, she said for some reason they

wouldn't let me take a shower or anything at that holding facility. Oh she said, I probably should have had a shower before I put on these clean

clothes. Yeah, I said remembering something embarrassing, about that shower, you see my house is one of those houses that only collects water

from the rain or by supply truck and um, well there's not that much water left. Well you wouldn't deprive a lady from getting clean would you? She

said this with a small grin, probably hoping to flirt me out of a shower; unfortunately this was not the case. Heh well the thing is is that I'm

actually very sweaty at the moment and if I go to bed the way I am err ill stink up the entire house, I said this with an grimace on my face, it'll

stink for a few days. This took that flirty look from her face in a second, well I desperately need a shower she says. And I don't want to have my

entire house scrubbed, I reply. I guess …, she answered slowly; we'll have to have the shower together. I had been thinking of this solution too, I

admit it too was a little out of my comfort zone but it seemed that this was the only solution. Okay I said to her, would you like to get this over

with now or later? Now is as good as any time. Okay then let's head upstairs' then. I lead the way to the bathroom open the door and step inside

it was a fairly modern bathroom brand new fixtures for the sink and fancy towel racks, the shower was big enough for two. As I step inside she

follows and comes to a halt in front of the sink. Okay, I say as I turn towards her, how would you like to do this, get undressed at the same time

or me then you or that reversed. Ill get in first, she replies a little hesitantly, but no peaking. I promise. She turns around and starts to undo her

belt. As I promised I turn to face the wall. A few seconds later I hear the turtle neck hit the floor and the soft padding of her feet as she moves

into the shower. Done, she says as a sign for me to start. Slowly I take off my tank top and drop it to the floor beside me. I then start unzipping

the zipper of my jeans and then they too hit the floor. Last to go are my socks then my underwear, now I'm naked and about to step into the

shower with the woman I met only this afternoon. I take a deep breath and step in behind her.

As he steps in behind me a tingle runs down my back. I can't believe I'm doing this, I say to myself how did he ever talk me into this. Behind me, I

can't believe how close he is, he speaks gently, the top knob if for water pressure, he says, the bottom is for temperature. Blushingly I realise

that I still haven't turned the shower on. One hand still covering my breasts, I reach a hand forward and turn on the shower. Cold water quickly

starts to fall on us both, I turn on the heat till it's a relaxing hot heat. One of his arms reaches past me and grabs the shampoo bottle. He brings it

back to himself and starts applying it to his head, he brings it back in front and offers it to me I take it from his hand. Suddenly I start to smell him,

a musky primal smell that overwhelms the senses. Before I can stop myself I think, why would he not want his house to smell so sexy. I begin to

shampoo my hair hoping that its smell might mask his.

Mmm her smell, I start to think, it's almost good enough to eat. Stop that Steven my conscience says to me (oh that awful conscience), she's not

interested in you that way, by god she's not even a wolf. But even as I say this my eyes still flow down her deliciously feminine back to her

rounded buttocks and shapely legs. Every move she made was fluid and graceful, every finger through her hair a temptation. My hands begged to

touch that silky smooth skin.

His arm reached past me again, I now notice how awesomely muscular his arm is every sinew clear even through his white fur. His masculine

hand then grasps a bottle of lemon scented body wash. Again I hear his deep voice behind me, ever so close, would you like me to wash your

back? His voice was as much a beg as a question, how can some one refuse something like that. Yes, I say in a voice almost too quite to hear,

slowly he opened the bottle and began to spread the sweet smelling body wash on his hands. His hands were on my back, massaging me just

behind the neck working the stiffness out from when I had been kept in that crate. His strong hands moved to my shoulders being careful not to

scrape me with his claws he massaged the stress away, away and to never come back. He moved to the center of my back and started kneading

away all my worries. He went lower and lower and lower…

My hands just went lower than her waist. No, my conscience again yells at me, this isn't right you barely even know her. Featly I try to come up

with a reason to continue. But I too then come to the same conclusion; I have only just met her it wouldn't be right. Frustrated I raise my hands

and finish off the massage and then start to clean my own fur, trying hard not to think of the woman if front of me and what I might be missing.

I was just about to ask him to slow down; we really had only met each other a few hours ago. But when his hand left my back, I was somewhat

disappointed but also reassured that this was a good person, that he would not try to take advantage of as so many other possibilities had done

in the past. I finish rinsing off my body, making sure to get all the suds off. He too was rinsing off when the water abruptly stopped. That was

good timing, he comments happily as he heads out the shower door. Well wasn't that an adventure he says as he goes by me. His tail brushes

past my leg and I get a good look at the muscular back as he moves towards the towel rack. He grabs one of the thick towels and starts to dry off

careful to keep his back to me. He looks over his shoulder, a coy smile on his face, aren't you gona come out, his smile hinting that he knew what I

was thinking about, I'm sure you'll get cold while the waters not running. Blushingly I step from the shower, once again my arms are over my

breasts, protecting them from his predatory gaze. He smiles a little wider, and then goes back to drying himself off, which proves to be difficult

considering he was covered in fir and had a thick bushy tail to boot. I too get a towel and dry myself off and spend some extra time trying to get

my hair a little drier, I then wrap it around me. My only clothing in front of this strong wolf. I then notice he's only gotten to his arms in the drying

process. I guess that amount of fur does take a long time to dry, I comment, now only realising one of the draw backs of that much hair. Ya, he

agrees, it is quite a bit of a hassle, he got a bit squeamish here, if you don't mind really, would you mind helping? Don't you think that's a bit

improper? Maybe, he replies, but so is having a shower with a man you only just met and getting him to wash your back, I wash your back, and

you dry mine. I grab a fresh towel, then noticing how quickly I moved I slow down my movements as I come forward. I'm sure I see the tip of a

smile on his turned face. No doubt hearing my movements. I lay the towel over one of his broad shoulders and begin to try and rub the water out

of the coarse fur. Ugh, he says in discomfort, try just to push it in one way, it feels awful the way your doing it just try and follow it in the same

direction. Sorry, I say in a quiet voice remembering fur grows in one direction. I change my method so that I dry him off in more of a stroking

motion, this way I can feel his defined shoulders. I am reminded of petting a dog, although it's a tall muscular one. He sighs in contentment, and I

then feel a soft thumping on my leg. I look down and see he's wagging his tail appreciatively,

I notice that this dog also has a great butt.

Wow, I think to myself as Victoria continues her motions progressively doing my shoulders then moving on to my back. No women has ever done

this to me, sure some of my old girlfriend grasped at my back in bed, but none of them had ever given the careful motions and actions that Victoria

was now doing. I could feel her hands through the towel, firmly but gently placed on my back, giving slow smooth motions so that the towel could

get as much water off as possible. For a minute I had almost thought I had gone to doggy heaven. The petting motions giving great pleasure.

Sorely was I tempted to turn around and give her a lick on the lips. Again I had to say to myself, it's too early. Her hand moved down to the small

of my back giving those pleasant strokes. Then they were gone, I almost turned around to see what was wrong when I felt a hard grab on my

rear. I think to myself, maybe it's not too early. I turn to see a cheeky smile on her visage, just seeing what you'd do, she says as way of

explanation, the look on your face was priceless. I give her a smile and quite obviously start ogling her breasts. Hey don't do that, her voice goes

up a notch. Well don't do that, I say, unless, I winked, you plan of doing something else after. She gives me a glare, and then goes down to my

legs starting from almost the top, some what leaving a wide area around my groin area and moves down, Again giving that delightful feeling.

Finished, she rises to her feet awaiting my approval. Good job, I say a wide smile on my face, maybe we should do this more often. Maybe she

say, a hand to her chin, she then gives me a devious smile, then again maybe not. I can feel the smile dropping from my face. She gives a small

chuckle and heads to the door leading to the guest bedroom. I notice then that I'm still not wearing anything, my hands drop the towel I'm

holding and quickly cover my privates, she turns back looks me up and down, laughs a silvery laugh and closes the door behind her, leaving me

naked in the bathroom.

I head back to my room and slip between the covers of my bed. The cool sheets against my fur relaxing after the "hot" shower. I wonder to

myself how this situation might turn out, either way though I will always remember Victoria as the first human woman I ever met. That night it

rained, and I was unhappily aware that a situation like last night would not happen again.


End file.
